A Journey Across Worlds
by Celestial Lady
Summary: A year after the defeat of Ultimacia, Sailor Pluto travels to the world of Final Fantasy VIII to save them from a new evil. Can she do it by herself or will she need the help of the other sailor scouts? How will she keep her identity a secret in the wo
1. Default Chapter

***Final Fantasy and Sailor Moon do not belong to me

***Final Fantasy and Sailor Moon **do not **belong to me. They are the property of their respectful owners. Don't sue me! I'm not taking credit for the characters or the background story lines, besides I'm broke, all you'd get is 50 cents and some pocket lint. Anyway, enough with the technical stuff and on with the main event!

****

A Journey across Worlds

****

Chapter 1

The Guardian of Time

Authors Note** It's been a year after the defeat of Ultimacia. SeeD has become the central military force of the world and headmaster Cid still looks to Squall for advice and leadership. Balamb garden has return to normal, and in appreciation for her service and role in the final battle, Rinoa is allowed to stay at Garden. **

Sailor Pluto was the keeper of Time. Although it really wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, she was loyal to her duty and would always strive to do her best. She could not let unauthorized people slip through time. Time was very fragile and the least little thing could distort past, present, and future. 

However, this time was different. She could sense a disruption in a dimension that could affect them all. She wasn't sure what it was but she could definitely feel the strength of its power and where it was coming from. Another one of her duties was to protect time even if it meant traveling to other worlds. Most of the time, she could manage on her own, but no and then, she would call upon her friends, the other Sailor Scouts. 

She stared into the depths of her orb. She could visualize the target of this disruption; a place called Balamb Garden. The orb started to spin as she left the Gate of Time and her duty would temporarily be at Balamb Garden.

"So let me get this straight," Headmaster Cid said staring at the girl before him. "You're Trista Meiou and you want to join Garden as a potential SeeD. I will enroll you in class right away. Everything looks fine on your records, from what I can see. Here is your dorm room number and the key. I expect you'll move in right away. Classes start at eight a.m. sharp. Come by my office before class to pick up your schedule." He leaned over and picked up a booklet. "Here is a handbook of Balamb's rules and regulations. You will be tested on this material in homeroom next week. Good luck and welcome to Balamb Garden."

"Thank you," Trista replied politely. "It is an honor and a privilege to attend here."

Trista nodded and proceeded to the door. As she walked down the corridor toward the elevator, she caught a glimpse of the beauty of Garden. There seemed to be water and plants everywhere. 'Raye would love this,' she thought as the elevator started its descent to the first floor. When the doors opened, she made her way to the campus directory to find which direction she should head to find her room.

"Hi" a cheery voice interrupted Trista's thoughts. She turned to her left and there stood a girl of 18 years of age, with raven black hair, and wearing a blue dress. 

"I'm Rinoa," the girl introduced herself. "You must be new since your looking at the directory. What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it."

"Hello, I'm Trista and I _am_ new. I'm looking for the dormitory. Can you help me find room 217?" Trista said, taking an instant liking to the girl.

"Oh wow! Of course I can help you find it. It's MY room. Headmaster Cid I'd be getting a roommate soon. I'm so excited; I love meeting new people, unlike my boyfriend." Rinoa exclaimed.

Rinoa led Trista down the long row of rooms in the dorm. They finally came to a room that had '217' on the door in gold letters. Rinoa opened the door and Trista peered inside. The room was larger than any dorm room Trista had seen, with two beds neatly made, two desks, two wardrobes and a single bathroom off to the side.

"Here it is," Rinoa said, sweeping her arm across like she was showing a prize on a game show. Trista walked in and set her suitcase on the vacant bed. She was ready to unpack. A few minutes later, she had everything unpacked and in its place. She took her uniform off the coat hangar in her wardrobe and Rinoa showed her to the bathroom to change. When Trista emerged, Rinoa was looking at her in awe.

"You sure are organized! A place for everything and everything in its place. I'm sooo glad I didn't get a roommate that was a slob." She said.

"Well, organization is the key to success. After all, you don't have time to be disorganized in a battle." Trista explained.

"That's true," Rinoa agreed. Their conversation was cut short by a loud knock at the door. "Come in!" Rinoa called. The door opened and a tall, young man dressed in leather, with dark brown hair that hung in his face, walked in. He didn't hide his surprise when saw Trista sitting on the bed opposite of Rinoa's.

Rinoa saw his surprise and explained, "Squall, this is Trista. She's new here and she's my new roommate. Hey! I've got an idea. Why doesn't she come with all of us to Balamb tonight? Well, Trista? Want to come? You can meet all my friends and that way you won't have to eat supper by yourself in the cafeteria. It'll be fun!"

Trista couldn't say 'no' to Rinoa's generosity. "Sure, why not. Thank you, Rinoa."

"Great! Let's go, we can rent a car from Balamb so we don't have to walk." Rinoa replied enthusiastically.

As they entered the town of Balamb, Trista got a feeling of peace among the citizens. She followed Rinoa and Squall to a small pizza parlor on the corner of 3rd street and Seaside way. The restaurant had a cozy atmosphere and was full of teenagers, obviously a popular hangout. Squall led them to a table in the back where four other people were already sitting there. A small girl with brown hair that curled up at the ends saw them and started waving. When they saw Trista, though, they had the same reaction as Squall except for the tall guy with the cowboy hat. He took his hat off, smoothed his hair and smiled. His antics were answered by a sharp jab in the ribs from the girl who had waved. After introductions were made, the three sat down. 

"So how long have you been at Balamb?" the girl named Quistis asked.

"Since this afternoon. I start class tomorrow," Trista answered.

"I love your hair," Selphie exclaimed so loud that it startled everyone at the table. "It's so long and dark. It's really mysterious."

"Oh look! Here comes our pizza!" Zell suddenly yelled, changing the subject.

As Trista and the rest of the group left the pizza parlor, Trista looked up into the star-filled sky. The stars seemed so crisp and the moon a bit brighter than in her world. 'You're not here for fun and games.' Trista reminded herself, but she couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to be able to go out with friends and do something normal. As Squall was driving back to Balamb, Rinoa was talking about a mile a minute, and Trista would nod every once in a while. Suddenly, the car sputtered and lurched to a stop.

"Good going, Squall. How'd you manage to destroy the car this time?" Rinoa joked. 

"I didn't destroy the last car! It just ran out gas," he shot back. " Well I guess we have no choice but to walk it. Hopefully, we won't run into any monsters. I don't feel like a moonlight battle."

They climbed out of the car and started to walk in the direction of Balamb Garden. They had only covered about fifty feet when Trista's sense heightened. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. Squall and Rinoa stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Trista?" Rinoa asked.

"I thought I heard something but maybe not…" Trista's sentence was interrupted by a T-Rexaur charging into view. Squall and Rinoa pulled out their weapons but Trista was unarmed. Seeing this, the T-Rexaur took a swipe at her with its tail. Trista was thrown into the bushes like a limp doll.

"Trista!" Rinoa screamed but was forced to focus on the battle to keep from getting killed.

Squall groaned. He was worried about the new girl, but he pushed her out of his mind and concentrated on the battle at hand. He was confused. Normally, he didn't have this much trouble with a mere T-Rexaur, but it seemed stronger. Then, a flash of movement caught his eye. Apparently, it had caught the T-Rexaur's and Rinoa attention too, for they turned to look also. 

A girl with long hair in a short skirt and high boots stood there holding a massive staff with some sort of crystal on the end. The T-Rexaur screamed in fury and launched its attack. The girl easily dodged and proceeded with an attack of her own. Squall and Rinoa watched as the staff seemed to absorb power and the girl was able to direct the power toward the T-Rexaur.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!" she yelled. The T-Rexaur tried to evade the attack, but it wasn't fast enough. The power hit the beast square in the side and it flew backward about ten feet. It made a soft groan but then lay still on it side. 

Rinoa and Squall stared in awe at the girl. "Who are you?" Squall demanded.

"I'm Sailor Pluto and I guard the door of time and space." She answered calmly. "I must be on my way now. Good luck." Squall was about to say something to her, but stopped when he realized that she appeared to have just disappeared into the night. As he stood there in confusion, his thoughts went back to Trista. He hoped she was all right; otherwise he'd feel responsible for what had happened.

Rinoa was already with Trista, who was sitting on the ground rubbing her shoulder. After reassuring Rinoa she was fine, they started on the way back to Garden. Squall and Rinoa's thoughts kept trailing back to the girl that had helped them; the one called Sailor Pluto. Whoever she was, they were eternally grateful to her. Rinoa just wished she knew who she was so she could thank her.

Here's my first chapter in my Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VIII crossover series. Tell me what you think! Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? I'm open to criticism (try to be nice though) . Please R&R. I want to hear from you. Chapter 2 will be up shortly w/ more action I promise! 

-Celestial Lady ^_^


	2. A New Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Sailor Moon. They are property of their respectful owners. Oh geez…you know the drill. Well, on to the main event!

****

A Journey Across Worlds

Chapter 2

A New Threat

Trista squinted as a bright stream of sunlight seeping through the window, hit her directly in the face, indicating that it was morning. With a slight yawn, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock. 6:45. Groaning, she contemplated going back to bed but decided she might as well get up. Shuffling into the bathroom, she looked over at Rinoa's bed to see if she was still asleep. The bed had been neatly made and there was no sign of Rinoa. She figured Rinoa must have gotten up early to have breakfast with Squall or something. She pulled her uniform off the counter of the sink and changed.

Fifteen minutes later, she walked slowly down the corridor that led to the main part of Balamb Garden. She passed a group of girls, laughing and talking about the previous day's events. She walked into the cafeteria and glanced around to see if there was an empty table. As she started to walk into the crowd of hungry people, she happened to see Selphie sitting alone at a table reading a book.

"May I sit down?" Trista asked. Selphie looked up and smiled. 

"Sure!"

"What time is Headmaster Cid's office open? I need to go by and pick up my schedule." 

"It should be open now. Hey, why don't I go with you? I don't have anything else to do and I can show you where your classes are!" Selphie chirped.

The two girls got up and left the cafeteria. In the elevator up to Cid's office, Selphie went on and on about the Garden Festival. She reminded Trista a little of Serena but less clumsy, and not nearly as emotional. When they entered Cid's office, he looked up and smiled at them.

"I see you've already met Selphie. Here's your schedule. I don't think you'll have any problems finding your classes, but Selphie can show you around if you get lost." He explained.

Trista nodded and glanced down at the sheet of paper he had given her. Her first class was Battle Tactics 101. She sighed to herself. It was going to be hard to pretend she didn't know the first thing about fighting, but she knew no one could find out who she was. 

After her first class, she didn't have another one for two hours. She sat down near a fountain and flipped through her first textbook. Suddenly, she had a strange feeling she was being watched. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. She dismissed the thought, and scolded herself for being so paranoid. A few minutes later, she still had the strange feeling. She picked up her book and stood up. 

'I feel some sort of force here, but I can't seem to pinpoint what it is or where it is coming from,' she thought. She slowly walked away from the fountain listening for any sounds. She then noticed that there weren't any students around. 'That's strange, I few minutes ago this place was crawling with students.' She froze when the lights dimmed a little. Sure it wasn't her imagination, her senses heightened. Then a student walked around the corner. Trista almost sighed in relief when she realized she was no longer alone. Seconds later, she knew she shouldn't have been so reassured. The student's eyes locked on her and he started toward her, glaring at her in a way that only evil could stare. She gasped when he launched a large fireball at her. Luckily, her quick reflexes allowed her to dodge the attack. Knowing there was no one around; she did what she had to do.

"Pluto Star Power!"

Rinoa was having a great time. She and her friends were joking around and playing cards. Normally, this wouldn't be considered anything exciting but Rinoa was glad that she could be here with her friends. After escaping death several times, and defeating Sorceress Ultimacea, she didn't take anything for granted. Rinoa suddenly gasped. When everyone looked up at her in alarm, she explained, "There's something evil going on. I can feel it." They all stood up and started down the stairs. Rinoa decided to lead the way, after all, she would probably be able to find it before any one else. 

Sailor Pluto was having no problems dodging the power balls that this… "thing" was sending at her. In fact, to her it was child's play. However, she didn't know when she would be able to stop and attack it. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned and saw Rinoa, Squall, Zell, and Selphie running down the stairs. The creature saw them too.

"Look out!" Sailor Pluto warned. "That's not a normal student!" Seizing the moment, she attacked.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" The student hissed with fury and collapsed on the floor. A black smoke seemed to leave the student and evaporate. Sailor Pluto ran over and knelt down to examine the student. The student's eyes fluttered open and he looked very confused. 

"What's going on? Where am I?" he asked. Squall bent over the boy. 

"I think we need to get you to the infirmary. You don't look well." He said, not wanting to tell the boy what really happened. Selphie volunteered to walk with him even though it wasn't that far. 

"Who the hell are YOU?!!" Zell asked, referring to Sailor Pluto. 

Before she could answer, Rinoa explained, "Her name is Sailor Pluto and she says she's the guardian of time."

"Well, if that's true, where were you when Ultimacea compressed time? Why didn't you control that?" Zell demanded.

"Ultimacea's powers were far to strong for me to control alone. I'm not allowed to control everything about time, mainly just to guard the door of time. I'm technically not supposed to stop time even though I have the power too." She explained. "Enough about me, it's time to cut to the chase. A new evil has appeared at this place that takes over the mind of people and uses them to carry out their evil deeds."

Squall looked at Rinoa, "Is this what you sensed?"

She nodded and turned to Sailor Pluto. "How do you know all this?" she asked.

Sailor Pluto held up her staff. "My garnet rod lets me know where evil lurks. It can find it in different times and different dimensions. It is also one of the three crystal treasures, but there's no time to explain that now. You guys must figure out how to stop it when it appears again, and believe me, it will."

"Are you going to help us?" Squall asked.

"Yes, but I know for a fact that it is extremely strong. I think, in order to defeat it, we will need the help of my friends," she said solemnly.

Chapters 2 finally up! I hope it was interesting but if it wasn't, give some suggestions to make it better ^_^ Also, let me know if there are any errors. I know I'm by no means anywhere near perfect. I promise I don't bite! I'm pretty new at this fanfic stuff, so hopefully my writing will get better with time. Anyway, I want to thank all the people that have already reviewed my work. I will try to get chapters up ASAP, I promise. So in the meantime, please keep reading and reviewing!

-Celestial Lady


End file.
